Laser diode illumination systems function by dispersing a single point laser light source into a diffuse light beam. This is accomplished by passing the laser light beam through various screens, such as collimators and diffusers until the tight beam of light is spread into a sufficiently broad beam. For most applications, it is desirable to spread the light beam evenly; however, for some applications an uneven spreading of the beam may be desired.
A significant problem with laser diode illumination systems is that the equipment needed to convert a strong laser light source into a diffuse light beam is considerable. Efforts have been made to reduce the size of the laser diode illumination systems, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,429,429 B1. However, the systems remain relatively large.
By reducing the size of the illumination sources, industries such as night vision systems can offer products that are more portable and efficient and therefore, more usable. Also, current portable night vision illumination devices produce relatively low illumination levels and poor energy efficiency, which, in turn, limits night vision equipment to narrow fields of view with low resolution.
What is needed is a laser diode illumination device that is smaller and more portable, also known as having a reduced footprint, without impeding illumination quality.